


The Longest Summer

by SunflowersAndMoonMist



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowersAndMoonMist/pseuds/SunflowersAndMoonMist
Summary: What if something changed?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know you'll all probably notice that my grammar isn't quite the best, but I still hope you enjoy the story!

The world outside was cold and quiet as mid-winter settled into Moomin valley. Nothing stirred among the trees as the gray clouds overhead silently promised another fresh blanket of snow.

Moomin was inside though, away from the bitter cold and in the warmth of Mymble’s hut.  
Too-ticky set down a steaming pot of coffee onto the small dining table.

“Come Moomin, Coffee is done.”

Moomin gazed a while longer before walking over to join her.

“You’re sure you have everything?” The older woman inquired as she poured her and her guest a nice big cup of something hot.

Moomin smiled, the other eturning the smile in kind as she sat herself down and waited patiently for a confirmation.

“I’m sure I do. I checked my list. I’ve even some money, you know, just in case. But, My Papa has taught me everything there is to know about travel and the world out there. And you, my friend-”

He gently took Too-ticky’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

“You’ve given me wisdom. Your teachings are sure to keep me level headed on my journey.”

The other chuckled, placing her free hand over the young Moomintroll’s.

“I’m not the only one who’s given you wisdom Moomin.”

Moomin nodded, looking bereft. “True...but, you were here to help me when I couldn't really go to anyone else...I owe you more than any thank you I could give. Thanks to you, I know I’m ready.”

They locked eyes for a moment and Too-ticky knew he was certain that this would be it. She picked up her cup to gently blew on it.

“Will your parents see you off?” she asked, taking a small sip.

The Moomintroll shook his head, adding a couple of sugar cubes to his own mug. 

“No. I’ll be leaving far before they’ve woken from their hibernation.”

Too-ticky looked shocked. “Will they know why you’ve gone, Moomin?” She asked, concern lacing her voice.

The troll blinked, realizing the confusion “Oh! Of course! Mama and Papa both know I’ll be gone. They both bid me farewell before they settled in for winter-” He took a long drink, leaving his mug almost half empty.

“I’d just hate to disturb them before they’re supposed to wake up. It’s so much nicer waking up on your own after such a long sleep.” he finished, giving his friend a sheepish smile.

Too-ticky relaxed a bit. “I see. Well then, will allow me to see you off?”

Moomin’s smile grew. “I’d very much like that, Too-ticky!”


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which spring arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!  
> Let me know what you think~
> 
> Quick note: Snork Maiden will go by Floren in this series of stories!

**_Spring: Day One_ **

The earth was soft beneath his feet, the snow that once laid thick among the outskirts of the valley was slowly beginning to melt away, the remnants of the frozen blanket watering the slumbering foliage.

The young man took a deep breath, the air smelled of sweet wet grass and soil.

“Beautiful.” he thought happily to himself.

He came upon a small clearing, some snow still lay here and there as it made way for the bright green grass beneath it. Lining the clearing were thick gatherings of trees and within them several paths that branched out in different directions. 

Not many knew of this place, though he would admit he wasn’t sure how this small clearing came to be. But, Snufkin thought it better that way. To those who did know of its existence, it was considered a sort of waypoint between the Lonely Mountain, Moomin Valley, and the Witches Forest. A place where travelers could rest and sit awhile in the safety of the trees.

He looked to one path that lay to the far left of him, The branches of the trees that lined it hung oddly overhead, making a natural arch, the sight of it was a welcomed comfort to Snufkin. 

“Nearly there.”

He took a step but stopped suddenly, his ears catching the sound of boots in the distance as they softly crunched the undergrowth.

He turned and waited, his eyes curiously scanning the trees. The footsteps drew closer, realizing that they were coming from the path he had just come down from. He confirmed the source of the noise as a figure emerged from the break in the trees, he let out a relieved sigh.

“Too-ticky?” 

The burly woman paused abruptly, but visibly relaxed once she saw who had addressed her.

“Snufkin! Well, this is a surprise.”

The boy smiled as the other approached.

“I’m quite surprised myself. What brings you out here so early in the day? The sun’s barely risen.”

“I was doing an old friend a favor before I head over to Moomin House.” she stated as she motioned for them to continue walking.

Snufkin followed the two walking side by side as they continued to chat.

“You’ve arrived quite early yourself. No one has woken up yet. At least everything was very quiet when I came up here this morning.”

Snufkin shrugged. “It will be like that sometimes, I suppose. You yourself always say that nothing is ever certain. Even the comings and goings of old friends”

With an almost too hearty laugh that made the smaller of the two to blink in surprise, Too-ticky smiled thoughtfully at the ground.

“No, things are certainly never certain.”

It was Snufkin’s turn to laugh as They continued on, enjoying the sound of the breeze as it pushed through the trees.

“Tell me, Too-ticky.” Snufkin spoke up once again “How are you and Mymble doing?”

The stout lady sighed softly.

“Wonderful, really. I was able to make small repairs to the hut before the snow came in and I happily watched over her, My and Floren through the winter. As well as tended to Midwinter’s needs. It was actually quite lovely.”

Snufkin pondered a bit before responding. “Do you ever find it tedious, making yourself responsible for things? Both objects and people?”

The other shook her head “On the contrary, it’s quite satisfying. Experiencing winter in Mymble’s hut is just as cozy as watching it through the bathhouse but…now, it feels almost twice as important. You could say having someone to care for gives you a change in perspective. But, perspective changes from person to person, so I can see why you would wonder if it burdens me or not.”

Snufkin looked up to the sky.

“You’re so very full of wisdom Too-ticky.”

“As are you, weary world traveler!” she replied, the two sharing a chuckle.

They fell silent once again, and soon they breached the treeline that skirted the whole of Moomin Valley.

The sun was slowly peeking over the far cliffs that lined the beach. A soft yellow glow causing the dew covered meadows of the valley to sparkle. 

And there, casting a tall shadow over the brook was Moomin house.

The two outdoorsmen gazed a while. The scene, though familiar, captivating them in a trance.

“Home.” Too-ticky spoke softly.

Snufkin looked to her and then to the house that laid center in the large expanse of greenery. He sighed, gently lifting the brim of his hat so the new dawn could warm his face.

“Home.”

◆ ◆ ◆

“What are your plans for this year, Too-ticky?” 

Snufkin asked.

Too-ticky hummed, her thoughts reeling in the possibilities. 

“I plan to take a trip with the Mymble once the sun dries the water left by the snow. I want to show her something exciting. You know, an adventure.”

The boy gave her an inquisitive look. “What of little My and Floren?”

Too-ticky giggled.

“What about them? Little My isn’t so little. Your sister is old enough to take care of herself and you know Floren isn’t a child anymore either. She’s matured quite gracefully as she puts it. As you said, Snufkin. Things change.”

“I suppose so. Oh!” The young man came to a halt, Looking a bit sheepish.

“I’m sorry, my friend. I’m sure you have better things to do then walk me to my camping grounds.”

The other waved a dismissive hand.

“Don’t you concern yourself, Snufkin. I have one last thing to do before I return to my girls. Come, we’re almost there.”

She pressed on, Snufkin following close behind her.

◆ ◆ ◆

“Oh my, the snow really did a number on you didn’t it, old friend.”

Snufkin observed the bridge that stood above the small brook. The railing was hanging low to the planks that made up the walkway, it no longer able to support the weight of anyone looking to rest on it.

“Hmm, seems the middle support beam is also looking worse for wear as well,” Too-ticky observed from the nearby bank.

"I’m not surprised-“ she continued. "The snow fell almost twice as much this season than the last.”

Snufkin grabbed his bag from where he set it on the ground, hooking it over his shoulder once again.

“Nothing us and Moomin Papa can’t fix.” he stated, Snufkin found himself feeling sheepish once again.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to volunteer you for this as well.”

Too-ticky returned to the other’s side, giving him an understanding look.

“Not at all.” she began, “I think it’d actually be best if it was you, me and maybe some of the others who repaired it. Moomin Papa isn’t the spry young thing he used to be.”

Snufkin nodded. “Well…I better set up camp. Good luck with your task, Too-ticky!”

The older woman smiled.

“I’ll see you soon, Snufkin.”

She turned, beginning her careful trek across the bridge. Snufkin watched her in case of a sudden collapse. But, once she made it safely over without any trouble he returned his focus to pitching his tent.

◆ ◆ ◆

The house seemed quiet as the Too-ticky approached. Her eyes roaming over the house and up to the highest window. She paused, her eyes taking in the sight of the slender rope ladder that hung from said window.

“Hmm.” She softly grunted before continuing on.

She gently pushed open the front door to Moomin house.

“Hello? Moomin Mama? Papa?” She walked into the empty front room, the furniture still covered in their protective linens. It was dark, the light from the doorway casted odd shadows around the room.

“Must not be awake yet..” 

She smiled and rolled up her sleeves, taking her beret and carefully hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

“Better get to work then.”

◆ ◆ ◆

It wasn’t long until Too-ticky had all the sheets folded neatly on the window sill that overlooked the front yard. 

She set herself to work, opening up windows to air out the large home and giving everything a soft dusting. She then went out to collect firewood from the small storage rack, There wasn’t much left after the midwinter bonfire but there was enough to sustain Moomin house for at least a week or two. Less wood also just meant more work for later. At least Moomin papa would have something to busy himself with.

She hauled an armful of logs into the kitchen, setting them by the stove before piling them neatly into the hearth below. 

She dug around in her pocket before pulling out her flint and steel, carefully beginning the process of getting the fire going.

“Windows, furniture, fire..” she listed her tasks as she began to fiddle with her Flint.

‘Letter.’

She paused, her gaze rising to the ceiling as the sound of creaking floorboards could be hear from the rooms above. She smiled, turning her attention back to her work.

“This will be interesting.”

◆ ◆ ◆

It wasn’t uncommon for Moomin Mama to be the first to wake up. 

She slowly rose and sat up in bed, stretching the knots out from her back. 

She made a small reminder to herself to get another few pillows for her bed. 

Slowly but surely she pivoted and gently planted her feet onto the floor, yawning quietly as she stretched once again. She scratched her nose and sighed softly, her eyes landing on the form of her sleeping husband. 

She ambled over to his bedside, leaning in to gives his cheek a small kiss.

“Good morning my dear.” She whispered the only response from he still sleeping partner was a small hum before he shifted farther into the blankets.

She giggled and walked over to her mirror that hung above a small dresser, on the dresser lay a bowl, pitcher of water and a towel.

She examined herself, sighing tiredly while studying the small wrinkles around her eyes. 

She emptied the pitcher of water into the bowl, setting the pitcher back down before she began freshening up. The cold water made her sputter slightly, laughing quietly and grabbing the towel once she was done. 

She turned back to her bed as she began to dry her face. Taking a deep breath as she draped the towel over the railing of her bed.

She grabbed her apron and dressed, grabbing her purse before giving her love one last kiss. 

She quietly closed the door to the bedroom behind her, beginning her journey down the many flights of stairs that lead to the bottom floors of her beloved home. Her mind began to fill with the possibilities of what she could make for breakfast. Something hearty and big she silently decided.

She stopped on the top of the second floor, her gaze floating back up to the floor above.

“Oh my…that’s right.” She said softly to herself, her heart grew heavy with worry.

“No.” she confronted herself.

“No, he’d want me to not worry. He’s…my he’s grown so much…”

She felt a smile pull at her lips as she let out a giggle, her heart becoming full as she continued her journey to the kitchen.

◆ ◆ ◆

Moomin Mama was met with bright morning light along with a small breeze floating through the open windows; the fresh smell of sunlight and dew filling her senses.

“Oh, how lovely…but, who-”

She heard the shuffling of feet, the sound catching her off guard. Her worry melted away instantly once she was met with Too-ticky’s comforting smile. 

 

“Ah, you’re up. Good morning Moomin Mama!”

Mama beamed, walking over and placing a gentle hand on the Too-ticky’s cheek.

“Hello my dear, thank you so much for waking up the house.”

The younger woman smiled.

“Always happy to help, Mama. The fire in the kitchen has already be started, So you can start cooking whenever you like.”

“Oh thank you, dear.” She chirped, retrieving her hand. 

Mama looked to the window that sat above the couch as another breeze blew through the home, her eyes full of worry and understanding

“Did he go alright? Too-ticky?”

Too-ticky stared fondly at her.

“He did. He’s going to do amazing out there, Mama. Traveling is always so fun. And to experience it first hand will do him good. Oh, by the way, Mama. Snufkin has also returned.”

“Snufkin?”

The blonde nodded and continued “I crossed paths with him as I was walking back. I walked with him here. He’s setting up his tent as we speak.”

“Mama?”

The two turned to the stairs as Papa made his descent.

“Good morning darling. How are you this beautiful spring day?”

Papa yawned, approaching the others.

“Mm, a bit groggy. Nothing a cup of coffee wouldn’t fix.” He was about to give his partner a peck before he took notice of their guest.

“Oh, Too-ticky! Oh that's right, Moomin…”

Mama placed a calming hand on her lover’s shoulder.

“No worries, Papa. He’s left before the sun and he’s well on his way. You should proud.”

He smiled, finally giving her a proper good morning kiss.

“Of course I am Mama, what Papa wouldn’t be proud of their son?’

Too-ticky smiled before gasping softly.

"Oh. Moomin Papa! I hate to bother you just as you’ve woken up, but-”

Papa blinked at the other.

“Whatever’s the matter?’

◆ ◆ ◆

Snufkin set a small pile of firewood down a few feet away from his tent. Arranging them appropriately to make a small campfire. He sat himself down at the entrance of his tent, his eyes glancing over to Moomin house.

"Hmm, I wonder if Moomin is awake…”

He questioned softly to the air around him, reaching into his pocket for his harmonica. He came up short, realizing that he had been leaving it with Moomin for the past couple of winters.

He instead reached for his pipe, tapping it on the grass to clean it of its old tobacco.

He reached for his pack, rifling around until he found a small folded up bundle of leather, he unwrapped it and began to stuff his pipe. Before he could light it he heard voices.

He turned and saw Too-ticky walking down the path from Moomin house with Moomin Papa in tow.

He placed the pipe between his lips, the end making a small ‘click’ as he gently bit down around it. He stuffed the match back into his pocket before getting up and walking over to the bridge to meet the other two.

“Oh. Hello Snufkin! Welcome back!” Moomin Papa called out.

Snufkin gave a small wave as he approached, removing the pipe from his mouth.

“And a good morning to you, Moomin Papa! Has Too-ticky told you about the bridge?” He followed along the bank as The other two stood aside to look over the damage.

“Oh, my-” The elder Moomin huffed softly. “Not as bad as I had imagined, but it still needs to be fixed.”

The troll looked over to the young man.

“You’ll be able to help us won’t you, my lad?” With a brisk nod, Snufkin silently agreed, allowing Papa to relax.

“Too-ticky? There’s a rather large wooden board that was left over from the housing repairs we did last summer. I believe it should be big enough to make a temporary bridge while we do the repairs. It’s leaning against the house by the cellar door if you’d be so kind as to bring it.”

Too-ticky nodded and hurried back to the house to retrieve it. Moomin Papa turned his attention back to the young vagabond, their eyes meeting in a respectful gaze.

“How are you, Snufkin? It’s good to see you’ve returned safely. Will you be kind enough to join us for breakfast?” 

Snufkin chuckled, appreciating the warm welcome. “I’d love nothing more, Papa.”

◆ ◆ ◆

It took Too-ticky no time at all to carry over the wooden board.

With help from Snufkin, they managed to lay it steady among the grass, the makeshift bridge allowing Snufkin to cross over with ease.

“Perfect.” Moomin Papa reveled in his craftiness.

“Now then.” He turned to Too-ticky. “I don’t suppose you’d like to stay for breakfast as well Too-ticky? As always we’ve plenty of room at our table.”

“I’d love to Papa, but I must be getting back. Mymble will have gotten up by now. I’m sure We’ll have a lovely breakfast with her cooking.” Moomin Papa nodded.

“Oh, Snufkin-” The blonde turned to the young man, pulling out a small parcel from her pocket. “Here, before I forget.”

Snufkin removed his pipe once again, eyeing the package curiously.

“What’s this, Too-ticky?” He reached out his hand.

She placed it in his palm, Snufkin taking it carefully. It felt rather weighted for something so small.

Moomin Papa watched in anticipation, Too-ticky speaking up once again.

“This is my last task. I’ve been asked to deliver this to you before I went home.” She smiled and nodded to The two gentlemen.

“I’ll be seeing you both, I’m sure My and Floren will come by for a visit as well. Happy spring~” She happily sang as she began her trek home, leaving the two alone.

“Come along Snufkin, we can have some coffee and talk a while. I’m sure breakfast will be ready soon.” The elder patted the boy’s shoulder. 

They walked up the path, Snufkin turning the parcel in his hand.

It was small but heavy, wrapped up neatly in a thick brown parchment and held together with a bit of twine. The most peculiar thing about it was that it was not signed. He…had an inkling of who it could be from, But-

“Something’s missing" 

He whispered as he came to a complete stop at the foot of the steps, Moomin Papa already at the door before noticing the other’s pause.

"I’m sorry, Snufkin. Did you say something?” The question lined with concern as he studied the other’s body language.

“Moomin Papa…“ The young man started. "Is Moomin awake?”

Papa smiled knowingly. “From what I gather, he is.”

Another pause.

“Papa…”

The troll lifted a hand, the action causing Snufkin to grow silent once more.

“Come in when you’re ready. Breakfast and coffee will be waiting for you.”

The other’s words were soft and disarming. Snufkin watched as the other entered the home. His eyes landing back onto the package. 

He turned and settled himself on the steps, his hand reaching for the once forgotten match. He strikes it and lights his pipe before extinguishing it.

He gives a few long puffs before letting the smoke seep slowly from his mouth.

He lifts the package up, gently pulling at the twine. It unravels easily with a small tug. He unfolds the parchment, his eyes growing wide at the sight of its contents.

“My Harmonica…?” He lifts the small instrument in, the metal warming his fingers slightly.

He examines the parcel once more, discovering a folded up correspondence within the parchment. He sets the harmonica down in his lap before removing the folded note. There’s only one page, but the letter was packed with neatly written words.

**_“Snufkin._ **

**_I hope this letter finds you well. By now you’ll have reached Moomin Valley and settled in for the year._ **

**_Things have changed this year, though, by now you’ll have probably figured this out._ **

**_I won’t be there to spend summer with you this time around, old friend. By the time you read this I’m sure I’ll have made it farther than I have ever traveled on my own. I’ve thought about this for a while…even as we spent time together last year._ **

**_I thought it was time for me to go out and see things for myself.”_ **

_Snufkin pulled in a long drag as he read the letter, the smoke trickling out of his nose._

**_“I know this all might be a bit shocking. Or, maybe you already knew that something like this would happen? You’re funny like that, always…knowing but not? I hope that makes sense…anyway._ **

**_Inside this letter will be your Harmonica. As I promised, I looked after it while you were gone, playing it as I thought of you through the short winter days. Will, you play it when you think of me?“_ **

The boy let out a short puff of air, amused by the words.

**_"I hope you have a wonderful summer with everyone in Moomin Valley this year. May you catch all the fish you could ever want and be well._ **

**_I’ll see you come the fall season._ **

**_Your friend, Moomin.”_ **

_“Fall”_

He read the word several times before setting the note aside, removing the pipe from his mouth. 

 

He sat a while longer, the aftermath of his travel “Home” finally laying heavy in his legs. He took a deep breath, the smell of coffee and tobacco mixing together in the most pleasant way.

He was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story rather lazily, so please be patient with updates <3


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In which I thank you all for your kind feedback!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only been a day since I posted the beginning of this story, but the feedback has been so nice!
> 
> I'll do my best to update soon!


End file.
